Family Problem
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Maria and Edda have been living on Berk for a year now and has never felt any happier. She can't imagine her life anywhere else but what happens when her father and brother finally catches up to her? What will the others do and what will happen to Maria and Edda? – T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Another How to Train your Dragon fanfic - alright it has been awhile and after my fail with 'First White Winter' I hope I can redeem myself.**

* * *

Maria is sitting on top of a cliff with a seaside view, watching the sun rise for another day. Life on Berk has been amazing. Hiccup and Stoick have been like family to her, a brother and father she has always wanted, Astrid has helped her so much and the pair are close and the others are just as amazing, helping Maria and Edda with so much. She can't imagine her life anywhere else now. She looks back to see Edda curled up behind her and smiles as she leans back. She then heard footsteps so she looks back to see Astrid.

"Thought you would be here." Astrid said as she sits next to Maria.

"Hi." Maria whispers.

"What are you thinking about?" Astrid asks.

"Everything I guess." Maria replies. "I don't see my life anywhere else now. Everyone here has been so nice to me. You with my combat training, Hiccup with the dragon training and you all help me with my reading, writing and spelling." Maria explains.

"This is your home now." Astrid said and Maria smiles, then sighs. "What is it?" Astrid asks worry and Maria looks at the sea.

"He's coming Astrid, my father, he is coming." Maire tells her.

"You still believe that." Astrid said

"Of course I do." Maria whispers. "He's a monster, he doesn't give up so easily. I'm surprise he hasn't found me yet." Maria explains.

"And if he comes, we can take him." Astrid tells her.

"I hope you are right." Maria whispers.

"Come on." Astrid said standing up and helps Maria up.

"Thanks." Maria said. "Come on Edda." Maria then said as they start walking and Edda follows.

"We have some more training to do today." Astrid tells Maria who nods.

"Right." Maria said.

"You are getting better, faster." Astrid tells her and Maria smiles. She has come a long way.

"I have you and the others to thank." Maria whispers. Then Hiccup and Toothless runs over.

"Maria, where were you?" Hiccup asks.

"Where I told you, enjoying the sunrise." Astrid tells him and Hiccup smiles.

"Sorry." Maria said. "Today marks the year of me being here." Maria tells them.

"A year already, a lot has happened over the year." Hiccup said as they head to the arena to see Stormfly who runs over to Astrid, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Fishlegs and Meatlug. The dragons walks off and Maria yawns.

"So what's the plan for today?" Fishlegs asks.

"More training." Hiccup replies. Maria looks back to see the dragons playing.

"I don't think they want to train today." Astrid said.

"Who does, let's just have the day off." Snotlout said.

"That would be nice." Maria whispers and Hiccup nods.

"Right, we earned it." Hiccup said. They heard a roar so everyone looks over to see Edda standing in front of Meatlug, growing at Hookfang.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout shouts. Toothless jumps next to Edda and Hookfang walks back.

"I think we should go before they start killing each other." Astrid said. "Come on Maria, we'll head to the forest." Astrid tells her.

"Sure." Maria said smiling as she walks over to Edda with Astrid and Hiccup.

"I wonder what happened." Hiccup asks as Fishlegs walks over.

"I don't know, last time I saw Edda like that is when she was protecting me." Maria said.

"We better go." Astrid said as she climbs on Stormfly and Maria nods as she jumps on Edda.

"Stay safe." Hiccup said.

"We'll be fine." Astrid tells him, then flies off and Edda follows them. Maria sighs as she pats Edda. "Everything okay?" Astrid asks.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Maria replies.

"I wonder what happened with Edda and Hookfang." Astrid said.

"Edda is very protective, maybe it wasn't been her and Hookfang but Hookfang and Meatlug." Maria tells her and Astrid sighs.

"They were playing around, maybe Hookfang hurt Meatlug." Astrid said.

"I know she's been getting close to Meatlug." Maria adds.

"Come on, we have training to do." Astrid tells her and Maria nods.

"Wait." Maria said and they land on a cliff, seeing a group of ships heading to Berk.

"Who the hell are they?" Astrid asks.

"Astrid, I think that's my family." Maria tells her.

"Come on, we have to move." Astrid tells her and they head back to see the other waiting, getting ready for the ships to hit docks.

"Any ideas who they are?" Stoick asks walking over.

"No idea." Hiccup replies and Maria jumps off Edda, running over to Hiccup and Stoick with Astrid close behind her.

"What is it?" Stoick asks.

"We saw the ships." Astrid replies. They then saw them as they sailed closer.

"No." Maria whispers.

"So is it them?" Astrid asks.

"Yes." Maria replies. "That's my family, my village, they are here, they sounds me." Maria replies. The ships docked and Maria saw her brother, Vika. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes. Maria sighs, she had to face him. "Vika." Maria said, walking forward. Astrid grabs her, but she broke free.

"Kara." Vika said smiling.

"Don't call me that." Maria tells him.

"Right, you go by… what was that silly name… Maria." Vika said smiling as Stoick walks behind Maria.

"What is your business?" Stoick asks.

"I came for my sister and her pet." Vika replies.

"No." Maria said, shaking her head.

"Kara, this isn't up for discussion." Vika tells her.

"It's Maria! Stop calling me Kara!" Maria shouts, clenching her fists.

"You can't change who you are." Vika tells her as two more people walk over. Maria's parents, Freki and Helga. Freki has black hair and deep blue eyes while Helga has brown hair and brown eyes.

"You are not welcome here." Stoick tells them as he pulls Maria behind him and Maria sighs as Astrid and Hiccup walks over.

"I came for my daughter and I will not leave without her." Freki tells them.

"Yeah right, we know you hated her." Astrid said.

"She belongs here." Hiccup tells them, walking next to Stoick.

"Is that so?" Freki asks.

"Enough of this." Helga said and Maria sighs. "I'm sure we can talk about this somewhere else." Helga tells them.

"Dad, we have to do this." Hiccup whispers. Stoick looks back at Maria who sighs, but nods. No use fighting.

"Follow me." Stoick said and they head off. Maria sighs as she grabs Astrid's arm. Astrid looks at her worried and Maria sighs.


	2. Chapter 2

Maria was sitting outside the Great Hall with Edda laying behind her and Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout and Hookfang. No one has said anything, they just stood there in silent. Maria is waiting for someone to talk.

"Maria, why did Vika call you Kara?" Astrid asks and Maria sighs as she stands up.

"Kara… Kara is my name, my real name." Maria replies. "When I was ten and ran away, I changed my name so I had nothing left that tied me to them." Maria explains and Astrid walks over.

"It's just a name, that doesn't change who you are." Hiccup said.

"What is taking them so long?" Snotlout asks and Maria sighs, it has been awhile. Then Vika walks out and Astrid pulls Maria behind her as Edda walks next to them. Vika chuckles and walks off. Maria sighs as she pats Edda.

"What was that about?" Hiccup asks.

"That's just Vika." Maria replies. Then Stoick and Gobber walks out with Freki and Helga who walks off.

"And?" Hiccup asks and Stoick sighs.

"I need to talk to you and Maria, alone." Stoick tells the pair and walks inside. Maria sighs as she looks at Hiccup and the pair walks in.

"Dad, what happened?" Hiccup asks.

"We come to the conclusion that there will be no battle, no war but they won't leave without you Maria, well Kara." Stoick explains.

"Please don't call me Kara." Maria pleads.

"Of course, anyway, they will be staying here till we find out what will happen." Stoick tells them.

"That's not fair, they have to go." Hiccup said and Maria sighs.

"No, its fine." Maria tells Hiccup who looks at her shock. "They're here, we can't change that. I'm not leaving with them so if they want to stay, fine. I'm not going to change my new life because of them." Maria explains and Stoick smiles.

"I won't stop fighting for you." Stoick tells her and Maria smiles.

"I know." Maria whispers. "You and Hiccup have been like family to me, I am glad Edda and I got caught in that storm." Maria said.

"Come on, we have work to do." Hiccup said and Maria nods. The pair heads out to see the others waiting.

"And?" Astrid asks.

"They are staying till they figure out what will happen with Maria." Hiccup replies.

"How are you taking this?" Fishlegs asks Maria who sighs.

"I don't care, I won't let them hurt me again." Maria replies.

"Come on, we better head off." Hiccup tells them. Everyone got on their dragons and heads off. Maria looks down to see Vika, Freki and Helga at the docks. Edda growls.

"I know Edda, I know." Maria whispers as she looks forward.

"They won't take you." Astrid tells her.

"Only time will tell." Maria said and Astrid sighs. As they day went on, Maria did her best to avoid them, but she wanted to know why they won't leave, why they want to take her back so badly. They hated her, they should be glad she is gone? That was what they wanted all this time, for her to be gone. Maria was too damn curious. Maria was sitting on the cliff, alone. Edda is with Toothless, eating. Maria sighs.

"Kara." she heard Helga said from behind. Maria quickly stands up and turns around as her mother walks over.

"It's Maria." Maria tells her.

"No, it will always be Kara." Helga tells her.

"Why are you here?" Maria asks.

"We are here to take you home." Helga replies as she walks next to her.

"Home, where you abused me, wish I was never born, neglected me. That hell is not my home. This is my home." Maria tells Helga who sighs.

"I know we have been harsh on you-" Helga starts.

"Harsh! You beat me, you left me out to die!" Maria shouts, cutting her off. "What kind of mother does that, what kind of father, brother, village does that do someone? Because of what, I was an accident." Maria asks. Helga sighs. "You see now, you attacked me, father almost killed me and you wonder why I ran. Edda and I, we are home. Berk is my home. I found a place where I truly belong." Maria tells her as Vika walks over.

"Do you?" Vika asks.

"We do, they know everything." Maria replies as he walks over.

"You ungrateful peace of shit." Vika said.

"That is no way to speak to your sister Vika." Helga tells him and Maria looks at her shock. Did her mother just stood up for her? "We have gone over this." Helga adds.

"Right." Vika whispers.

"Things use to be different." Maria whispers. "Why can't you just leave?" Maria asks.

"Not without you Kara." Vika replies.

"Why?! After all you have done to me, why?" Maria asks, it doesn't add up. Why were they doing this to her? Then Freki walks over.

"Why? Because you don't belong here. You are coming home." Freki tells her. "With your family." Freki adds.

"Family, what kind of family are we then? You abuse me. Beat me. Leave me out to die. What kind of family is that? What kind of twisted family are we?" Maria asks. "No, I have a family here, Kara is dead. She died when she was ten when you threw me out. I'm Maria and my family is here." Maria tells them.

"Kara." Helga whispers.

"Don't, I am not that scared girl you hurt. I am not letting you hurt me again." Maria tells them and walks off.

"Kara!" Vika shouts as he walks after her, grabbing her arm and pulls her back. Maria gasp as she turns around and Vika sighs.

"Things could have been different, if you acutely cared about me, if you out of all people, didn't leave me in the cold to die, brother." Maria tells him as she broke free and walks off. The others walked over and Maria sighs.

"What happened?" Astrid asks.

"Don't." Maria replies.

"What did they say?" Hiccup asks and Maria sighs as she shakes her head. The others kept talking but she wasn't paying attention to what they are saying. She then saw Edda who runs over. Maria quickly got on her and they flow off. Maria sighs as she place her hand on her forehead. She then saw Helga, Freki and Vika staring at her. Maria shakes her head and heads to Cove. She needed to clear her head. She lands and sighs as she slides off Edda and drops. Edda nudges her, sensing something was wrong.

"Just a bad day, huh." Maria whispers and Edda lies down behind her. Maria sighs as she saw Toothless and Stormfly. Maria sighs as Hiccup and Astrid runs over and Maria closes her eyes.

"What is going on?" Astrid asks.

"I don't want to stay there, not while they are around." Maria replies.

"I'll get a fire going." Astrid said walking off. Maria opens her eyes and sighs. Once they got a fire, they sat around it. Edda, Stormfly and Toothless were asleep. Maria told the pair what her family had to say. "That's just rude." Astrid said and Maria sighs.

"What do I do?" Maria asks. "They aren't going to leave, not without me." Maria adds.

"We get them to, I'm sur dad can work it out." Hiccup tells her.

"Right, I hope he can." Maria whispers.

"We better get some sleep, we have to head back early." Hiccup tells them. Maria lies down and closes her eyes. She felt safe here away from her family.


	3. Chapter 3

Maria wakes up to being nudge so she opens her eyes to see it was Edda. Maria yawns as she sits up to see Hiccup and Astrid awake.

"Come on, we have to go." Astrid said as she walks over, putting her hand out. Maria takes it and Astrid pulls Maria up.

"Okay, let's go." Maria whispers. They got on their dragon and they head back. Hiccup and Maria went straight home to be greeted by a worried and angry Stoick.

"And where have you two been?" Stoick asks as they land.

"Sorry, I… I didn't feel safe to sleep in the village." Maria replies as she slides down and walks over.

"Come on." Stoick said and they walk inside. Maria sighs as she rubs her arms and looks at Stoick as Hiccup walks next to her.

"Maria isn't safe here while they are here." Hiccup tells Stoick.

"It's okay, I just have been worried." Stoick tells them.

"Sorry." Maria whispers.

"Well you two have work to do, have breakfast and get to it. I have a few things to do." Stoick tells them and heads off. Maria sighs.

"Come on." Hiccup said and the pair quickly has breakfast. They then heard off and Maria sighs.

"Forget them." Hiccup tells her. They head to the arena to see the others waiting.

"Okay, let's get to work." Hiccup said. While the others train, Maria and Fishlegs got working on Maria's reading. She was almost perfect at reading. She has a little more to learn, but that's it. She's getting better with wiring and spelling as well.

"You have come a long way." Fishlegs said.

"Thanks, that means a lot." Maria said. Fishlegs sighs and Maria looks over to see Vika staring at her. Maria sighs as she looks away. "Ignore him." Maria tells him.

"Good idea." Fishlegs as Astrid walks over.

"You two are avoiding training." Astrid said and Maria sighs.

"Just a little." Maria whispers. The pair packed up and Astrid throws a shield at Maria.

"Come on." Astrid said walking off. Maria sighs as she follows her. Maria has enough confidence to train in front of the others, but she was a little worried with Vika watching. "Think you can train with Vika watching?" Astrid asks.

"Only one way to find out." Maria replies and Astrid nods. The pair started training and she forgot Vika was even there. It was a normal training session. When they stop, she heard clapping and knew it was Vika. She looks over to see him with Freki and Helga. Maria sighs as she looks away.

"Come on, we'll call it a day." Astrid tells her and they head off. "Don't let them bother you." Astrid tells her and Maria nods.

"Right, I can't let them win." Maria said.

"Come on." Astrid said. Edda and Stormfly runs over and Maria yawns. Then Helga walks over and Maria sighs.

"Can you give us a moment?" Maria asks and Astrid sighs, but walks off with Stormfly.

"You've been training." Helga said.

"Something you should have done years ago." Maria tells her and Helga sighs as Freki and Vika walks over. "One wrong thing, I will call the others." Maria warns them.

"Why are you protesting this?" Helga asks.

"Why? I told you why." Maria replies. Edda growls as she moves next to Maria who sighs. "Edda, stop it." Maria tells her. Edda looks at her and walks back. "I have nothing else to say to you." Maria tells Freki, Helga and Vika, then walks off with Edda.

"You okay?" Astrid asks.

"Why can't they just go?" Maria asks softly.

"Come on, we can go to the cove." Astrid tells her.

"No point hiding, they aren't leaving any time soon." Maria tells her as she looks back to see Stoick with Vika, Freki and Helga.

"Come on." Hiccup tells them. They got on their dragons and head off. Maria sighs and shakes her head.

"What is it?" Fishlegs asks.

"Nothing." Maria replies.

"How long do you think they will stick around for?" Hiccup asks and Maria shakes her head.

"No idea." Maria replies.

"Don't worry, they'll be gone soon." Snotlout said.

"I don't think so, unless Maria and Edda goes with them." Astrid said.

"Which won't happen." Hiccup tells them and Maria nods. No matter how long they are here, she has to ignore them and not let them affect her life.


	4. Chapter 4

As the week went by, Maria didn't let her family stop her having fun and enjoying herself. She wasn't going to let them stop her, though she sees them a lot. Stoick has been trying to make them leave, but so far no luck. Maria wakes up to Edda nudging her. Maria yawns as she wakes up and pats her.

"Morning girl." Maria whispers, then gets up and heads down. Edda walks over to Toothless and Maria walks over.

"Morning." Hiccup greets and Maria smiles.

"Morning." Maria whispers.

"I better go, another long day with Freki and Helga." Stoick said.

"I'm sorry." Maria whispers.

"Don't be, you just take care." Stoick said as he got up and walks off.

"Today we finish the saddle for Edda." Hiccup tells her.

"Right, I don't want to fall, again." Maria whispers, over the year she has fallen off Edda five times.

"Lucky Astrid or I was there to catch you." Hiccup said and Maria nods. They had breakfast and head off. They made it to the blacksmith and Hiccup walks in. Maria sighs when he walks out with a saddle. "I went with something like mine." Hiccup tells her and Edda looks at Maria.

"You need it Edda, I need it so I don't fall again." Maria tells her and Edda looks at Hiccup. They got the saddle on and Hiccup made sure it wasn't too tight.

"Perfect and she was great compare to Toothless." Hiccup said and Toothless looks at him.

"Thanks again." Maria said smiling.

"You're welcome." Hiccup said as Astrid and Stormfly walks over.

"Here you two are." Astrid said.

"Hi." Maria whispers.

"About time you got a saddle." Astrid said.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Maria whispers.

"Anyway, I saw that brother of yours head into the forest." Astrid tells her.

"That's bad, you know what is out there." Hiccup tells them.

"Edda is the only dragon where I am from, he will die out there if one finds him. He doesn't know how to take care of a dragon." Maria explains.

"Oh boy." Hiccup said as he jumps on Toothless and Maria jumps on Edda.

"Great, now we are saving him." Astrid said as she jumps on Stormfly and they head off. Then the others join them and Maria looks around, looking for Vika. He doesn't stand a chance against a dragon. He would be killed.

"I don't understand why we are saving him." Snotlout said.

"He may be a jerk but he doesn't deserve to die. No one does. That is why I stop Edda killing my father." Maria explains.

"This is going to end badly." Hiccup whispers. Maria then saw Vika running from a Changewing.

"Okay Maria, you grab him while we distract the Changewing." Hiccup tells her and Maria nods. Hiccup and the others head off to get the Changewing's attention and Maria kept close to Vika. Vika stops as he looks back to see the Changewing was gone and sighs as Edda lands behind him.

"Are you really that stupid?" Maria asks and Vika walks over. "Come on, we have to go before the Changewing sees us." Maria tells him and Vika climbs behind him.

"I just went for a walk, how was I supposed to know." Vika said as Edda flies up and Vika quickly wraps his arms around Maria who shakes her head.

"This place is not like home, there are many kinds of dragons here, all very dangerous." Maria tells him.

"I gather that now." Vika whispers. "Besides, it's not like I walked up to it, I went the other way." Vika adds. Maria sighs. "I didn't think you would believe me Kara." Vika adds.

"Can you stop calling me Kara?" Maria asks.

"Nope." Vika replies and Maria sighs as she saw the other catch up.

"I haven't seen a Changewing here before." Fishlegs said.

"We'll worry about that later, we still have things to do." Hiccup tells them and looks at Maria.

"I'll drop my brother off." Maria tells them.

"Meet us at the Cove." Astrid tells her and Maria nods, then heads off. Maria looks back to see Vika was looking around.

"Not a bad view up here." Vika said.

"Yeah, it has its moments." Maria whispers.

"Is home just as amazing?" Vika asks and Maria smiles.

"Yeah, it is. We found some amazing places." Maria said, patting Edda and Vika sighs.

"You said things could have been different, what does that mean?" Vika asks.

"I do remember the use to care for me, but you turn on me. When you did, I saw I had no reason to stay there, no wanted me around. I assumed me running off when I was ten was a good thing, that you wouldn't care I was gone. I, for once, was free and happy. Then you and father showed up five years later and wreck it for me and Edda. I knew you would have hurt her so I kept her hidden for you all. She was my only friend, family." Maria explains and Vika sighs, They land in front of the Great Hall as Stoick,

"Vika, what is going on?" Freki asks as he slides off and Maria sighs.

"Got lost, Maria and the others found me before I got eaten by a… uh." Vika starts and Maria sighs. "What was that thing?" Vika asks.

"Changewing." Maria replies.

"Well I'm glad you are okay." Helga said and Stoick walks over to Maria.

"When you get back to Hiccup and the others, I want you to go around and make sure the Outcast aren't around. It has been awhile since they last attack but just check. Last thing we need is them attacking." Stoick tells her.

"Got it." Maria said with a nod.

"See you later." Stoick said and Maria smiles. They then head off and Maria yawns.

"Come on girl, let's get back to the others." Maria said. They made it to the Cove to see the others waiting. Hiccup and Astrid walks over and Maria slides down.

"What is it?" Hiccup asks.

"You father wants us to go around to make sure the Outcast aren't around." Maria replies.

"Did he say why?" Astrid asks as the others walk over.

"Just that the last thing we need is them attacking." Maria replies. "I didn't ask." Maria adds and Hiccup sighs.

"Let's just check, we'll split up." Hiccup starts.

"I'm will Maria." Snotlout and Maria sighs.

"I'll go with them while you take the twins and Fishlegs." Astrid tells Hiccup.

"Okay." Hiccup said.

"Great." Snotlout said walking off.

"Will you two be okay with Snotlout?" Hiccup asks. Maria and Astrid looks at him, Snotlout waves and Maria sighs as she looks back at Hiccup as well.

"We'll be fine." Astrid replies and Maria nods.

"Okay, let's go." Hiccup said. They got on their dragons and head off. Maria yawns as she looks at Snotlout who was smiling and Maria looks at Astrid.

"Let's get this done." Astrid tells her and Maria nods. They spent the rest of the day looking around but found nothing. They head back. By night, Maria and Hiccup were home, Maria was watching Toothless and Edda eat. Hiccup smiles as he walks over and sits down.

"How are you feeling?" Hiccup asks.

"A little tired." Maria replies. Then Stoick walks in.

"Dad, how did it go?" Hiccup asks.

"Not well, we are getting nowhere." Stoick replies and Maria sighs.

"I'm heading to bed, talking to you tomorrow." Maria whispers as she got up and climbs upstairs. This was her fault. Maria lays down and sighs as Edda walks over and nudges her. "Not now Edda." Maria whispers and Edda walks off to lay down. Maria sighs. She has to deal with her family to make them leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Maria wakes up to Edda nudging her again and sighs as she sits up with her legs hanging over the bed. Edda walks over and Maria smiles as she pats her.

"Morning." Maria whispers. Maria sighs as she got up and heads down stairs to see Hiccup and Stoick.

"Morning." Hiccup greets. "You hungry?" Hiccup asks and Maria shakes her head.

"Not really, I just want to go for a walk." Maria replies and Hiccup looks at Stoick. "Be back later." Maria said walking out with Edda behind her. She head to the docks to find her family. She walks down to see Vika who smiles.

"Kara." Vika greets. "Mum, dad, Kara is here!" Vika shouts. Helga and Freki walks over. Maria sighs and Helga smiles.

"Kara, what is it?" Helga asks.

"Why try to make come back? I told you what I feel about this whole thing yet you still try." Maria asks and Freki sighs.

"You need to come home." Freki tells her.

"Why? You haven't been very clear on that." Maria asks. "I mean last year you wrapped you hand around my throat, you tried to kill me." Maria adds.

"What is she talking about?" Helga asks and Maria chuckles.

"When we found Kara last year, dad lost it." Vika tells her and Helga shakes her head.

"We talked about what you do when you found her before you set out. You promised me you wouldn't hurt her." Helga said and Maria sighs. This isn't her family she knew. Something was different here and she can feel it. They aren't the same people that abused her.

"I know, I messed up." Freki mumbles.

'Not the word I would use.' Maria thought and shakes her head. Freki walks back onto the boat and Helga follows him.

"We better go." Vika tells her and Maria nods as they head off.

"I just don't understand, after all you have done to me, I thought you would be happy I was gone." Maria tells him as they stop. Vika sighs.

"Yeah, um, about that." Vika starts. They then heard yelling and Maria sighs, it was their parents. "It's a long story, look we know what we did wrong and we were meant to make it up to you but as you know, dad lost it." Vika explains and Maria sighs.

"I can't trust you." Maria whispers.

"We know that." Vika tells her. "We knew trying to get you to come home was going to be hard." Vika admits.

"Why should I go back after I have been through, after all you, mum, dad, the village has put me through?" Maria asks. "No one there cared for me, taught me how to read, write, spell, fight. I had to learn all that there. I just learnt how to talk by picking up words and talking to Edda." Maria explains and Vika sighs. Maria saw guilt in his eyes, something she hasn't seen in his eyes before. Where they really going to change? Edda nudges Maria who sighs.

"What is it?" Vika asks.

"I have to go, I didn't tell anyone I was coming here and I have things to do." Maria tells him and Vika nods as he heads back to the ship. Maria sighs as she heads off. What was going on with them? They are different. Maria sighs as they head into the forest. Something didn't add up. She then sits down by a tree and Edda lays down in front of her with her head rested on Maria's lap. "What do you think Edda?" Maria asks and looks up at her. Maria sighs as she pats her. "We still have time so we just need to figure things out." Maria tells her and Edda rest her head on Maria's lap. Maria leans back and sighs as she he closes her eyes. She was tired. She wakes up to someone calling her name. Maria moans as she opens her eyes as she saw Astrid and Stormfly.

"Found her!" Astrid shouts as she runs over. "Are you okay?" Astrid asks, helping Maria up.

"Yeah, I guess I fell asleep." Maria whispers as Hiccup, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout walks over with their dragons close behind them. "Sorry, I just needed to time to think, time alone." Maria tells them.

"Come on." Hiccup said and they head off. Maria drops back with Snotlout with Edda and Hookfang behind them. Maria sighs. Snotlout was talking but she wasn't really listening.

"What do you think? I mean it's a great place. Just you and me." Snotlout asks.

"Leave her alone Snotlout." Hiccup tells him. They head to the Great Hall.

"Why are we here?" Maria asks.

"I don't know, father told me to find you and bring you here when we do." Hiccup tells her. Maria sighs as they walked in while the dragons waited outside. They walk over to Stoick who was standing across from Freki, Helga and Vika.

"At least we can agree on that." Freki said and Stoick nods.

"Ah, you are here." Stoick said, seeing Hiccup and the others.

"What's going on?" Hiccup asks.

"At the moment, we have agreed on an alliance." Stoick tells her. Maria sighs and smiles, that was good at least.

"No back to the real challenge, Kara." Freki said and Maria sighs.

"She is not going back." Hiccup tells them.

"At the end of the day Hiccup, it is up to Maria with what she wants to do." Stoick tells him and Maria sighs as everyone looks at her. It really was up to her.

"I'll think about it and let everyone know by tomorrow." Maria tells them.

"Then it is settle, we will come back tomorrow." Stoick tells Freki who nods.

"Of course, she needs time to think about all this." Freki said. "Kara, if you do come back with us you can all come back and visit your friends here." Freki tells her and Maria nods. Freki then walks off with Helga and Vika. Maria sighs as she looks down.

"You aren't acutely thinking about going to them?" Astrid asks.

"I don't know." Maria replies as she walks off. She heads off and Edda follows her. What if she does go home? Her father even said she can come back when she can. They aren't the same, she can see they have change.

"Maria!" she heard Hiccup call. Maria stops and turns around as the others run over.

"I need to think about this, alone." Maria tells them.

"Look whatever you choose to do, we support you." Hiccup tells her and Maria smiles.

"Thanks, I needed that." Maria whispers. "I just need time to think." Maria adds walking off. She walks to her top of a cliff with a seaside view. With a sight she sits down with Edda lying behind her. "What do we do Edda?" Maria asks as she leans back.

"So here you are." Vika said walking over.

"I need time to think Vika." Maria tells him.

"Of course." Vika said looking at the ocean. "Love the view." Vika adds.

"Yeah, it's nice." Maria whispers. "Did dad mean it, if I do come back I can still come here and see my friends?" Maria asks.

"Of course he did." Vika tells her. "Take care sis." Vika said walking off and Maria sighs as she leans back. She has a lot to think about. She sat there, staring at the sky till it got dark. She has an idea what she will do. If she goes back she can still come back and visit and maybe change her village. Her father may have a temper but her mother and brother has change for the better. She can go home and change it.

"Looks like we're going back Edda." Maria tells her and Edda nods. Maria got up and they head off for their last night with Stoick and Hiccup. She walks into the house and Stoick smiles.

"Okay I was wrong." Hiccup said as Edda walks over to Toothless.

"Sorry, I lost track of time." Maria said as she sits down with Hiccup.

"That's okay." Stoick tells her as he sits down their dinner. Maria yawns and sighs.

"Have you decided what you are going to do?" Hiccup asks.

"Maybe, I don't know." Maria said. "There is just so much to think about. I mean if I leave I can help my village because I know my brother and mother have change but I will be leaving you all here but if I don't go I could be missing out on an opportunity to see if they really have change." Maria explains and Hiccup sighs.

"I think you should go back, if they haven't change you can always come back." Hiccup tells her as Stoick sits down.

"Hiccup is right, you will always have a home here." Stoick tells her and Maria nods. They were right.

"Just need to break the news to the others before I tell my family." Maria tells them.

"Good idea." Hiccup said.

"I owe you all so much, leaving kinder hurts but as you all said, I can always come back." Maria said.

"That's right dear." Stoick said and Maria nods as she looks at Edda and Toothless.

"Though Edda is going to miss Toothless." Hiccup adds.

"A lot." Maria adds. After dinner Maria heads up and sighs. Edda stayed with Toothless. Maria sighs as Stoick walks up. "Am I making the right choice?" Maria asks.

"Of course you are Maria." Stoick said and Maria gives him a hug.

"Thank you, for everything." Maria whispers.

"Get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow." Stoick tells her and Maria walks back.

"Right, I do." Maria said and Stoick walks off. Maria climbs into bed and sighs. The others aren't going to like what she has picked but it is the right thing to do. She hopes.


	6. Chapter 6

Maria wakes up to Edda nudging her, Maria wakes up and smiles at her. Maria got up and sighs. Her last day. She got up and slowly heads down stair to see Stoick and Hiccup awake. Edda walks over to Toothless as Maria sits down.

"How did you sleep?" Stoick asks.

"Fine." Maria replies.

"How are you going to break the news to the other?" Hiccup asks and Maria sighs.

"I don't know." Maria replies. "All together I guess." Maria adds.

"We'll work it out." Hiccup said and Maria nods. After breakfast they head off to the head to the arena. They saw everyone else waiting.

"Okay Maria, what are you going to do?" Astrid asks and Maria sighs.

"I'm going to… go with them." Maria replies. "If things go wrong, I can come back but my brother and mother don't seem to be the same." Maria explains.

"Like your father said, you can always come back." Astrid tells her and Maria nods.

"And you know you always have a home here." Hiccup tells her.

"I know I do." Maria whispers.

"We're going to miss you." Fishlegs said as he walks over and gives Maria a hug. Maria smiles.

"You all have been so kind to me and Edda, since I first landed here. I cannot think you all enough." Maria tells them. Fishlegs lets her go and Maria sighs.

"Does your family know?" Astrid asks.

"Not yet, I wanted to tell you first." Maria replies.

"Come on, we better head to the Great Hall." Hiccup said and Maria nods. They head off and Maria sighs as she falls back with Astrid.

"Why go back?" Astrid asks.

"I want to help my village because I know my brother and mother have change and I don't go, I will be missing out on the opportunity to see if they really have change. I wish this was easier, I really do but I can always come back and visit." Maria explains

"True." Astrid said.

"I'm going to miss all of you though." Maria whispers.

"And you know we will miss you." Astrid tells her and Maria smiles. They made it to the Great Hall and head in. They saw Stoick talking to Helga, Freki and Vika.

"Of course." Freki said as they walk over.

"Kara." Helga said and Maria sighs, she has to get use that to name again.

"Time to tell them." Stoick tells her and Maria nods.

"I…. I'm going back with you." Maria tells them.

"You made the right choice dear." Helga tells her and Maria nods.

"Take your time." Freki tells her and heads off with Vika and Helga close behind him.

"I still don't like this." Snotlout tells them.

"Look it was up to Maria if she wanted to go back." Astrid tells him and Maria sighs.

"I better get my stuff." Maria whispers as she walks off.

"Maria, wait!" Hiccup shouts as he chase after her.

"What is it?" Maria asks as she stops.

"I'll help." Hiccup said and they head off. They made it back to the house and Maria starts packing. She had nothing when she first came here and now, she has a lot of stuff. She packs her stuff in a large basket and Hiccup walks over with a book. "Here, I made this." Hiccup said, handing the book over. Maria opens it and smiles, it had all the information about dragons that they know of.

"Wow, thanks." Maria whispers.

"Fishlegs and I have been working on it for a while, we were going to give it to you sooner but everything just went wrong with your family." Hiccup explains. Maria gives him a hug and Hiccup smiles.

"Thank you, you have been a great brother to me. I wish I didn't have to leave." Maria admits.

"You are making the right choice." Hiccup tells her and Maria nods. Maria lets Hiccup go and finished packing. Stoick walks up and Maria sighs.

"Come on." Stoick said, grabbing the basket and Maria nods. They head off and Maria looks at Edda. They made to the docks and Vika walks over as Stoick sits Maria's stuff down.

"I got it." Vika said, grabbing it and walks off. Maria sighs.

"I still can't believe this is really happening." Hiccup admits.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Maria whispers as the others walks over. Maria start saying her goodbyes.

"You will be back, right?" Fishlegs asks and Maria smiles.

"Of course I will be." Maria replies. Maria walks to Astrid and gives her a hug. Astrid smiles.

"You stay safe out there and remember your training." Astrid tells her.

"How could I forget it?" Maria asks as she lets Astrid go.

"We will see you soon." Astrid said and Maria nods as she walks to Hiccup and Stoick. Last two.

"You remember you can always come back when you want to." Stoick tells her.

"I know." Maria whispers. Maria gives Hiccup a hug and Hiccup smiles.

"You take care." Hiccup said and Maria nods. Stoick smiles as Maria lets Hiccup go and Maria gives Stoick a hug.

"Thank you, for everything." Maria said as she lets Stoick go.

"You just take care." Stoick tells her.

"I will." Maria said as she saw Vika.

"Come on Kara, we have to go." Vika tells him and Maria nods.

"Well, this is it." Maria whispers as she walks with Edda close behind her. "Come on girl, we will be back, I promise." Maria tells Edda. They got on the ship and Helga smiles as Vika jumps on. Maria looks back to see the others waving and she waves back.

"You will see them again soon, I promise." Helga tells her and Maria nods. She will be back soon. Maria looks at Edda who was lying down and Maria walks over, sitting next to her and leans back. Vika walks over and sits down next to her.

"We have great plans for when you come back, we have you room ready though we have to work on it more for your pet." Vika tells her.

"Her name is Edda." Maria tells him and Vika nods.

"Of course, sorry." Vika said and Maria sighs as she leans back. Edda nudges her. This was going to be a long sail home but at least she can fly off with Edda whenever she wants to. She looks at Vika who was staring at Helga and Freki who were fighting.

"Why do they fight so much?" Maria asks.

"No idea, it's been happening for years. It started when you were nine, I am surprise you don't remember that." Vika explains and Maria sighs. "It's going to be a long trip." Vika adds as he stands up. Maria sighs as she got up and looks at Edda who stands up.

"I'm over it already." Maria said as she climbs on Edda.

"Hey, not fair." Vika said.

"Come on then." Maria tells him and Vika climbs behind her and they head off. Vika clings to Maria and Maria smiles. No yelling.

"That's better." Vika said and Maria smiles. Maybe this wasn't going to be that bad after all.

* * *

 **And Maria/Kara heads home to help her family and her village… that's it, the end… anyway, like always this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
